Haki
Haki is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the typical senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. Broadly speaking, there are two types of Haki available to everyone, given the proper training, but there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess. In simple terms, Haki is an ability to sense and predict spiritual energy (Kenbunshoku), use life force as physical reinforcement (Busoshoku), and, for the rare "chosen ones", overpower enemies' willpower with your own (Haoshoku). __TOC__ ''Overview The following are the rules all haki users work under. *Haki is dormant in every living person, but it's rare for most people to ever awaken that ability. Intense training can awaken it, as can extreme shock, such as with Koby during the Battle of Marineford. *Some people (Ex: Aisa and Otohime) are born with the ability awakened, with no known training. *Due to the fact that Haki originates from an individual's spirit and not their physical body, users are still capable of using it even if their spirit is transferred into another body. *Haki can become stronger, especially when a Haki user battles stronger opponents. *Despite their great capabilities, Haki is not limitless as it can be depleted from overuse, rendering the user unable to use it for a set period while it regenerates. 'Types of Haki' Haki is separated into three categories, or "types" ('色', ''shoku), each has levels of usage, so that even two proficient users might not be of equal strength. Most people who can use Haki tend to have a type they are better at and as a result focus on that type. However, a person can improve their abilities with all the types of Haki, it just requires more work. Furthermore, at least two types of Haki can also be used simultaneously: *'Kenbunshoku Haki', which grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities. Users can hone their skills to such a degree that they can achieve an advanced level that allows them to see a short period into the future, as seen with Charlotte Katakuri. Enel used his Devil Fruit, the Goro Goro no Mi, to significantly increase the range of his detection radius. *'Busoshoku Haki', which allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent. Some users of Busoshoku use the Koka Technique over their entire body and\or weapons. Users can hone their skill to such a degree that they can achieve an advanced level that allows them to emit the armament a short distance without a medium. Furthermore, when clashing against another Busoshoku Haki user, the one with the lower level will feel the impact to a certain degree, ranging from swelling, to physical changes. *'Haoshoku Haki', a rare type of Haki only one in a million people can use which grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others. This normally results in the victims being knocked unconscious. Users of this type of Haki are seemingly somehow ranked, as Chinjao claimed that one could become "the top of all the conquerors". Category:Fighting Styles